Constance Talmadge
pisi|Constance Talmadge (1917) Alice Constance Talmadge (19. aprill 1898 Brooklyn, New York – 23. november 1973 Los Angeles, California) oli USA tummfilmiajastu näitleja ja produtsent. Talmadge sai tänu flapperi-komöödiafilmidele Hollywoodi üheks kõige populaarsemaks komöödianäitlejaks. Ta oli andeks koomik, kelle tuntumad osatäitmised olid filmides "A Virtuous Vamp" (1919), "Polly of the Follies" (1922) ja "Her Sister from Paris" (1925). Talmadge oli abielus neli korda ja tal oli oma filmistuudio Constance Talmadge Film Company. Ta tegi karjääri jooksul filme nii New Yorgis kui ka Hollywoodis. Tal oli kaks õde, Norma ja Natalie, kes olid samuti näitlejad. Ta ei mänginud karjääri jooksul üheski helifilmis ja ta otsustas filmikarjääri 1929. aastal lõpetada. Hiljem töötas ta meditsiiniõe ja investorina. Elu ja karjäär Noorpõlv Alice Constance Talmadge sündis 19. aprillil 1898 New Yorgist sel ajal veel sõltumatuna olnud Brooklyni linnas. Ta oli Frederick "Fred" (1868–1925) ja Margaret "Peg" Talmadge'i (neiupõlvenimega Jose, 1864–1933) kolmas ja noorim tütar. Tema isa oli Connecticutist pärit olnud töötu alkohoolik, kes töötas küll varem juhuti reklaamimüügimehena. Tema ema oli sünnilt newyorklane, kes töötas erinevatel ametialadel. Tema vanemad olid abiellus 15. jaanuarist 1893. Constance'il oli kaks vanemat õde, Norma (1894–1957) ja Natalie (1896–1969). Talmadge'i lapsepõlve varjutas vaesus. Tema isa käks 1900. aasta esimese jõulupüha hommikul toitu ostma ja ta ei tulnud enam kunagi tagasi. Fred oli enne lõplikku lahkumist pere juurest eemal olnud pikemat aega ka varem, kuid ta tuli alati tagasi. Tema vanemate lahutus ei jõustunud kunagi ning Fred ja Peg olid formaalselt abielus kuni Fredi surmani 1925. aastal. Constance käis Brooklynis Flatbushis Erasmus Halli keskkoolis. Lapsepõlves sai ta oma emalt hüüdnimeks "Dutch" ("hollandlane"), sest tal olid heledad juuksed ja pruunid silmad, mis andsid talle väikese hollandi poisi ilme. Karjäär Constance järgnes oma õele Normale filmimaailma 1914. aastal, kui ta tegi oma esimese rolli lühitummfilmis "Buddy’s First Call". Ta sai lepingu Vitagraphiga, kus tema päevapalgaks oli viis dollarit. Vitagraphi juures esines ta mitmes lühikomöödiafilmis. 1915. aastal kolisid Talmadge'id Californiasse Los Angelesesse, kus Constance sõlmis lepingu D. W. Griffithi juhitud Triangle Film Corporationiga. pisi|left|Talmadge filmis "[[Sallimatus (film)|Sallimatus" (1916)]] Talmadge tegi läbimurde Griffithi vaatemängulises suurteoses "Sallimatus" ("Intolerance"; 1916), kus tema nimi oli tiitrites Georgia Pearce. Samal aastal näitles ta koos õe Normaga filmis "The Missing Links" ja Douglas Fairbanksiga filmis "The Matrimaniac". 1917. aastal müüdi tema filmileping United Artistsile, kus tema leping kestis kuni tema karjääri lõpuni. Teatri- ja filmiprodutsent Joseph Schenck suunas ja toetas tema karjääri ning aitas tal 1920. aastal luua oma filmistuudio Constance Talmadge Film Company. Filmistuudiot hakati moodustama juba 1917. aastal. Tema ja tema õde Norma ei võistelnud kunagi üksteisega populaarsuse pärast, sest nad mängisid erinevate žanritega filmides. Constance oli heledajuukseline koomik, kes mängis komöödiafilmides, samas kui Norma oli tumedajuukseline draamanäitleja, kes astus üles melodraamades. pisi|Talmadge filmis "A Temperamental Wife" (1919) United Artistsis töötades tegi Talmadge palju koostööd Harrison Fordiga. Nad mängisid koos kokku kaheteistkümnes filmis, milleks olid muu hulgas "A Pair of Silk Stockings" (1918), "Romance and Arabella" (1919), "Wedding Bells" (1921) ja "The Primitive Lover" (1922). Kenneth Harlaniga mängis ta koos seitsmes filmis. United Artistsiga tehtud filmidest olid kõige tuntumad tema komöödiafilmid: "A Pair of Silk Stockings" (1918), "A Virtuous Vamp" (1919), "In Search of a Sinner" (1920), "Wedding Bells" (1921), "Polly of the Follies" (1922), "Dulcy" (1923) ja "Her Sister from Paris" (1925). Ta tegi cameo-rolli õe Natalie abikaasa Buster Keatoni filmis "Seven Chances" (1925) tüdrukuna, kes sõidab autoga hooletult. Ajakirja The Moving Picture World korraldatud küsitluse põhjal oli ta 1921. aastal USA populaarsuselt teine filminäitleja; esimesel kohal oli tema õde Norma. 1924. aastal ilmus tema ema kirjutatud raamat oma tütardest "The Talmadge Sisters". Talmadge'i hilisemad filmid olid "The Duchess of Buffalo" (1926), "Venus of Venice" (1927) ja "Breakfast at Sunrise" (1927). Talmadge jäävustas käe- ja jalajäljed ning kirjutas oma allkirja märga betoonplaati Grauman's Chinese Theatre'i esisel kõnniteel 1927. aastal. Samal aastal avasid Talmadge'i õed Californias San Diegos Talmadge Parki hoonestatud kinnisvara. Talmadge loobus täieliku rahuloluga Hollywoodist, filmimaailmast ja avalikkusest aastal 1929, kui saabusid helifilmid. Tema viimaseks filmiks jäi Prantsuse romantiline komöödiafilm "Venus" (1929). Kokku viisteist aastat kestnud karjääri jooksul näitles ta üle 80 filmis. Ta jäi pensionile 31-aastaselt ja oli selleks ajaks saanud väga jõukaks. Pärast filmikarjääri Pärast filmikarjääri lõpetamist hakkas Talmadge investeerima kinnisvarasse ja ettevõtetesse. Ta tegeles palju heategevusega ja töötas Teise maailmasõja ajal Punases Ristis meditsiiniõena. Pärast Teist maailmasõda jätkas ta haiglates meditsiiniõena tööd. Talmadge isegi ei mõelnud kunagi filmi- või üldse meelelahutusmaailma naasta. Kui teatriprodutsent Leonard Sillman küsis 1960. aastatel temalt, kas ta sooviks esineda Broadwayl, vastas ta talle naljatavalt: "Kas sa teed nalja? Ma ei osanud näidelda isegi siis, kui olin filminäitleja?". Isiklik elu pisi|left|170px|Talmadge ajakirjas [[Photoplay aastal 1924]] Talmadge'i on kirjeldatud tänu oma lihtsale eluviisile, kergemeelsusele ja lühikestele abieludele "tõsielulise flapperina". Talmadge ja Anita Loos olid omavahel head sõbrad. Loos, kes tegi samuti Talmadge'i filmidele stsenaariume, hindas tema huumorimeelt ja tema vastutustundetut eluviisi. Talmadge oli elu jooksul abielus neli korda, kuid tal ei olnud lapsil. Ta abiellus esimest korda salaja kreeklasest ärimehe John Pialóglouga Connecticutis Greenwichis 26. detsembril 1920. Neil olid topeltpulmad koos näitlejate Dorothy Gishi ja James Rennie'ga. Mõlemad paarid jälgisid teineteise tseremooniaid. Talmadge ja Gish olid teineteist kohanud aastal 1916 ning nad jäid alatiseks headeks sõpradeks kuni Gishi surmani 1968. aastal. Talmadge'i perekond ei teadnud isegi tema kihlusest Pialóglouga, mistõttu olid pulmad perele suureks üllatuseks. Värske abielupaar püüdis abielu saladuses hoida, kuid teave levis peagi ajakirjandusse. Talmadge'i ja Pialóglou abielu takerdus ning nende lahutus jõustus 1. juunil 1922. Teist korda abiellus ta šotlasest kapteni Alastair William MacIntoshiga Californias Burlingame'is 27. veebruaril 1926. Nad olid tutvunud neli aastat varem Pariisis. Talmadge oli enne MacIntoshiga abiellumist olnud suhe filmiprodutsendi Irving Thalbergiga ja näitleja William Collieriga. Kui Talmadge ja MacIntosh olid seitse kuud abielus olnud, sattusid nad 1926. aasta oktoobris lahusellu. Lahuselu olid vaid ajutine, sest Talmadge läks Californiasse uue mängufilmi võtetele ja MacIntosh naasis Inglismaale. Hiljem tuli ilmsiks, et MacIntosh pidas abielu "traagiliseks veaks" juba sügisel 1926. Ajal, mil nad elasid eraldi, pettis MacIntosh Talmadge'i Inglismaal Brightonis. MacIntosh tunnistas ise, et oli teda petnud. Talmadge esitas abielulahutuse ja süüdistas MacIntoshi truudusetuses. Lahutus jõustus 15. oktoobril 1927. Tema kolmas abielu oli Chicago ärimehe Townsend Netcheriga. Nad abiellusid Beverly Hillsis 8. mail 1929. Nad elasid abielu kestel Chicagos. Abielu lõppes 1936. aastal, kui Netcher Talmadge'i maha jättis. Nende abielulahutus jõustus 5. jaanuaril 1939. Neljandat ja viimast korda abiellus ta börsimaakleri Walter Michael Gibliniga New Yorgis 28. oktoobril 1939. Giblinid asusid elama Florida Palm Beachi linna. Nende 25-aastat kestnud abielu lõppes Giblin surmaga. Giblin suri 1. mail 1964. Pärast seda varjutasid Talmadage'i elu lõppu eraldatus, alkoholism ja narkootikumide tarbimine, mis raskendasid tema paari- ja inimsuhteid. Viimastel aastatel elas ta õe Norma endises elukohas Los Angeleses, kuhu ta oli kolinud Palm Beachilt pärast Giblini surma. Surm Talmadge suri kopsupõletikku 75-aastaselt oma kodus Californias Los Angeleses 23. novembril 1973. Ta on maetud Los Angeles asuvasse Hollywood Forever Cemetery kalmistule Abbey of the Psalmsi mausoleumi Shrine of Eternal Love'i pühakotta. Pühakojas asub Talmadge'i pere oma eraruum Talmadge Family Room, kuhu on maetud tema abikaasa Walter Giblin, õed Norma ja Natalie, vanemad Fred ja Peg ning Norma abikaasa Carvel James. Pärand Talmadge sai filmikarjääri ja töö eest meelelahutuses 8. veebruaril 1960 Hollywoodi kuulsuste alleele aadressil 6300 Hollywood Boulevard omanimelise tähe. 1999. aastal kandideeris Talmadge Ameerika Filmiinstituudi koostavasse saja aasta 25 parima mees- ja naisstaari nimekirja, kuid valituks ei osutunud. Talmadge'i ja tema õe Norman järgi on nimetatud Hollywoodis asuvad tänavad Talmadge Street ja Talmadge Avenue. Filmograafia pisi|Talmadge filmi "Romance and Arabella" (1919) plakatil Välislingid * * Overview of Constance Talmadge. TCM Movie Database Talmadge Talmadge Talmadge Talmadge